


Dean Has Had a Bad Day

by bumblingbabycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblingbabycas/pseuds/bumblingbabycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets home late that night. Cas is already in his pyjamas, drinking tea while waiting for his midnight toast to toast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Has Had a Bad Day

Dean gets home late that night. Cas is already in his pyjamas, drinking tea while waiting for his midnight toast to toast.

He can tell instantly that Dean has had a bad day; his eyes are tired, where they are so often laden with a bright, beautiful joy in days of late, a frown etched into an otherwise expressionless face. Castiel gives him a small smile, opening his arms when Dean approaches him with a deep sigh, embracing without a word. Moments pass, wherein Dean can only close his eyes and will himself into the present, press himself onto this old, sepia toned canvas of effortless love and physical attention.

“Bad day?” Cas asks, not prying, not pushing, just caring. Dean appreciates that Cas doesn’t force anything out of him, and yet somehow is able to constantly convey that he is there, that Dean can tell him anything if he needs to. As a response, Dean only nods into Cas’s shoulder, pressing his face into Cas’s neck and wrapping tired arms around his waist. Cas instinctively presses a small kiss into Dean’s hairline, fingers stroking through his hair, rubbing soothing circles between his shoulder blades; it is as if Dean is fragile, as if he is a lost kitten in desperate need of petting, which on some deeply repressed level, he supposes he is.

Dean sighs again when Cas pulls away to save his bagel, offering half to Dean, which he takes and eats despite not being particularly hungry. Cas leads him to their bedroom while Dean chews slowly, and finds that Cas’s candles have been lit, the bed freshly made. A sense of home hits Dean hard, like a tangible, physical sensation comprised of rose scented candles and soft cotton and soft hands. Muscles bound tight by a day of difficult decisions can now relax a little as Dean allows himself to fall into this customary scene; that is of Cas having prepared their space for his return, proof that he was missed and that Castiel had been thinking of him as much as he had Castiel.

Cas sits now, beckons Dean to him. Standing between Castiel’s legs, Dean is slowly undressed, and the soft brushes of Cas’s fingers accompanied by the slow disrobing of his work-clothes eases Dean’s mind almost entirely. He breathes Cas in as he’s pulled onto the bed with him, pressing up as close as he can to Cas’s warm, comforting presence. Secretly, Dean smiles into Cas’s skin while tiny kisses are peppered across his shoulder blades, all remnants of stress leaving his body; the ever familiar ache that had settled into his bones throughout the day loosening somewhat at such affection, such delicate adoration as this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble. Tell me what you think? Much love friends! <3


End file.
